Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018)
Ralph Breaks the Internet is the sequel to Disney's original computer-animated film ''Wreck-It Ralph''. It was released on November 21, 2018. Plot At Litwak's Arcade, Wreck-It Ralph enjoys having Vanellope von Schweetz in their adventures within Game Central Station. One day, Mr. Litwak plugs in a new Wi-Fi router to the Internet, but the Surge Protector warns the video game characters to stay clear of it. Vanellope yearns to have something new for a change, having gotten tired of the repetitive races in her game. Overhearing her, Ralph heads into Sugar Rush to create a new track for her. As soon as Vanellope reaches the finish line, Vanellope decides to choose to take his track, which overrides the players' control over the steering wheel until they accidentally pull it out. The players call up Litwak to fix the wheel, but it breaks into two. A new wheel is available on eBay, but due to its costly price, Litwak has no choice but to unplug Sugar Rush. Ralph and Vanellope help the other Sugar Rush characters get to Game Central Station, and they are taken to Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun's penthouse. Vanellope is heartbroken at losing her game unless something can be done in the next day. Ralph then remembers there was a steering wheel on eBay, and decides to go to the Internet. He finds Vanellope, and they bother Surge Protector about a fake emergency as they head to the Wi-Fi router. While the two are examining the router interior, Litwak's netizen avatar appears, going into a capsule that could take it to the Internet. Ralph and Vanellope follow the avatar, and they are suddenly transported into the Internet's hub. They go to the search engine KnowsMore to find eBay; Ralph is annoyed when KnowsMore shoots out guesses until Vanellope asks "eBay Sugar Rush steering wheel", and Ralph and Vanellope are transported to eBay. The steering wheel was to cost $27,001, which the two are unable to pay for. Ralph then sees a pop-up netizen, Spamley, who can help them get the money by video game looting. One of the options is to find Shank's car in a game called Slaughter Race, in which Ralph hates due to it being too dangerous for Vanellope, and Shank then encounters the two. Vanellope then takes Shank's car as Shank tails them. Although she is impressed by Vanellope, Shank refuses to give them her car, but Shank advises Ralph he can get money by making videos on BuzzzTube. Ralph and Vanellope end up at BuzzzTube, where Yesss, the head algorithm, has Ralph make many videos, turning him into an internet sensation. In order to help Ralph get more hearts, Yesss sends out pop-up netizens to garner more views. Vanellope decides to go to other websites and be a pop-up, and Ralph chooses Oh My Disney for her because it had a castle, and Vanellope was a princess. Yesss agrees and redirects her there. Vanellope runs into trouble with First Order Stormtroopers before she finds a safe haven with the Disney Princesses. Vanellope befriends the princesses and they give her advice on finding what she desires the most. Meanwhile, Ralph and Yesss try to upload a video, but it can't load. The Eboy (the eBay alert messenger) tells Ralph that the steering wheel would expire in thirty minutes. Yesss tries to fix it while Ralph reads the comments, some with a favorable reception, and some with disparaging words. Ralph is dispirited despite Yesss' warning not to read the comments, though Yesss tells Ralph he made enough money to buy the steering wheel. Ralph thanks her for all her help, and Ralph calls Vanellope on his phone that Yesss has given him, and Vanellope is delighted. Ralph then makes his way to eBay. At eBay, after getting the steering wheel, Ralph then tries to call Vanellope again, but his voice is muted. He overhears Vanellope, who is at Slaughter Race, Vanellope confiding with Shank that she wanted to stay with Shank at the game. A bitter Ralph asks Spamley to take him to the Dark Net for a virus that would convince Vanellope to leave. Spamley introduces Ralph to Double Dan, and he gives them "Arthur", an insecurity virus that could slow down Slaughter Race. Ralph releases the virus into Slaughter Race during a race, where it scans on Vanellope's glitch, which she was 30% insecure of herself, and transmits it throughout the game and creates havoc. Ralph tries to get inside the game and look for Vanellope. Shank then tells him and Vanellope to both get out of the game as it will reboot. Ralph then picks up an unconscious Vanellope, and after they escaped, Vanellope awakens, but was angry at Ralph after he reveals he put the virus to slow down the game. Vanellope throws the medal she gave Ralph down to the Dark Net, which breaks into two and runs off, crushing Ralph's heart. Nearby, "Arthur", inside the wreckage, scans Ralph's insecurities, which are at 100%, and unleashes them all over the internet in the form of thousands of viral Ralphs. The Ralph viruses cause chaos all around the net, wrecking anything in their path, and causing a global-wide DDoS attack, all while looking for Vanellope, and Vanellope tries to run away, looking for Shank. Vanellope then goes to KnowsMore, and she helps him close down his site. The real Ralph appears, and KnowsMore informs them if they can get the Ralphs through the antivirus software, the clones will disappear. Yesss picks up Ralph and Vanellope to lure the viruses to the antivirus gate. When the clones form a giant Ralph, Yesss saves Vanellope while Ralph fights it, but both Ralph and Vanellope are trapped in the giant Ralph. After Ralph fixes his insecurities and apologizes for making Vanellope angry, the clones dissolve, causing Ralph to fall. Spamley tries to catch him, but Ralph just falls through his car and gets knocked out in the process. Below, the Disney Princesses, who have been watching the battle the whole time, use their magical powers and skills to rescue Ralph. Their efforts result in Ralph safely landing on a bed where he wakes up and meets the Princesses, who tell him that they are friends with Vanellope, which makes Ralph their friend, too. After the battle, Shank incorporates Vanellope's code into Slaughter Race to let her stay in the game. Ralph and Vanellope sadly part ways, with each now sharing one half of Ralph's medal, and Ralph returns to Litwak's Arcade alone. Ralph then explains the changes to himself and the arcade; the Sugar Rush racers are friendlier now with Felix and Calhoun's effective parenting, and he has participated in community activities with the other arcade game characters. Ralph still talks to Vanellope through Yesss' phone weekly, though an upcoming update to Slaughter Race will enable Vanellope to come for a visit within two months. After he ends his call with Vanellope, Ralph watches the sunrise once more as he and Felix head to work. In a mid-credits scene, a toddler plays a game of Pancake Milkshake after watching the film which she was sad due to one of the scenes from the trailer wasn't in the final version, but Ralph and Vanellope enter the game and crash it. In a post-credits scene, a supposed-to-be sneak peek of ''Frozen 2'' shifts to Ralph rickrolling to the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley, with Slaughter Race characters and Felix. Ralph then tells the audience there are no more surprises to show up, and the film ends. Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Gal Gadot as Shank *Taraji P. Henson as Yesss *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Bill Hader as J.P. Spamley (uncredited) *Alfred Molina as Double Dan *Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore *Ed O'Neill as Stan Litwak *Flula Borg as Maybe *Ali Wong as Felony *Timothy Simons as Butcher Boy *Glozell Green as Little Debbie *Hamish Blake as Pyro *Pamela Ribon as Snow White *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Paige O'Hara as Belle *Linda Larkin as Jasmin *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Ming-Na Wen as Fa Mulan *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Kelly Macdonald as Merida *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa *Auli'i Cravalho as Moana *Rich Moore as Sour Bill, Zangief, Stormtrooper, eBay bidder *Phil Johnston as Surge Protector and eBay bidder *Melissa Villaseñor as Taffyta Muttonfudge *Katie Lowes as Candlehead *Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter *Raymond S. Persi as Gene *Horatio Sanz as Duncan *Sean Giambrone as Eboy *Brian Curless as eBay auctioneer *Rebecca Wisocky as eBay Elayne *Fuschia! as Instagram pop-up *John DiMaggio as Arthur *Sam Richardson as Lee the Office Nerd *Maurice LaMarche as Tapper *Dianna Agron as News Anchor *Alex Moffat as Jimmy *June Squibb as Jimmy's Grandma *Jaboukie Young-White as McNeely *Della Seba as Swati *Michaela Zee as Nafisa *Jason Mantzoukas as Hey Nongman *Nicole Scherzinger as Mo's Mom *Brittany Kikuchi as Baby Mo *Olivier Bénard as BuzzzTube Goat *Jimmy MacDonald as Jaq and Gus (archival recording) *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear (archival recording) *Brad Garrett as Eeyore *Corey Burton as Grumpy *Vin Diesel as Baby Groot (archival recording) *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Michael Giacchino as FN-3181 *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic *Dani Fernandez as herself *Colleen Ballinger as herself *Tiffany Garcia as herself *Ben McKee as himself *Daniel Platzman as himself *Dan Reynolds as himself *Wayne Sermon as himself Ships *Yesss x Shank - Yessshank *Ralph, Vanellope x Yesss - Rallopesss Original cast x Cameo cast Ships These ships are of the film's own original characters with the cameo characters, that have been part of the RotBTD fandom, as wall as have been paired up with the main WiR cast, long before its sequel was released, and have had interaction with them in the film; which is why it is only with the fandom's five CGI Disney Princesses and not with it's other Disney characters, that were seen in the film. As the film's Netizen versions of the Disney Princesses had interactions with both Ralph and Vanellope, as well as a small bereave one with Yesss; while the rest of the Disney characters in the RotBTD fandom had background appearances and had no interaction with Vanellope or Ralph. *Vanellope, Rapunzel x Merida - Vaneridapunzel Pre-Release Images Wreck_it_Ralph_2_Official_First_Look.jpg Wreck_it_Ralph_2_first_look.jpg Wreck_it_Ralph_2_International_Poster.jpg Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet_official_poster.jpg Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet_2.jpg Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet_3.jpg RBTI - Anna concept.jpg|Concept art of RBTI Anna RBTI_-_Anna_concept_(comfy_clothes).jpg|Concept art of RBTI Anna (in her comfy modern clothes) Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Films Category:Secondary Films